Forbidden lovers
by AaronTheAwesome
Summary: A triangle of love between my Claire OC, Bebe, and Tammy with a hint of wendy, but not as much
1. More Fantasies?

I clench my hands into the bed like claws digging into skin, letting out deep moans. *Faster. Faster..*

I barely manage to get out, breathing heavily.

I sit up..*More fantasies?...* I say, rubbing my eyes

I jump off the bed, throw on my normal t-shirt, one that has sleeves built inside it, all black, then I pull up my normal tight skinny jeans.

And put on my shoes.

I run off to the bathroom, frantically grabbing my toothbrush quickly applying toothpaste, and brushing my teeth until they get their normal sparkle.

Running out, I grab my backpack and basically sprint for the bus, I always miss it.

the second I reach the bus, the door closes, and the lady yells at me.

Butters is sitting there, on the sidewalk, waiting for me, he looks up at me and his eyes light up*Oh geez, well..it looks like we both missed the bus again* He smiles, gets up, and we walk together.

I'm starting to get the idea he likes walking with me..

We get to school, and part ways, I go to my locker and open it, Kenny is already at his, and, with my luck, his locker is right next to mine..

*Hey there beautiful* He says, smirking, already running a hand through my hair.

*What do you want, Kenny?..* I say, rolling my eyes.

*I want that sweet ass of yours* he says, lowering his hands down to my ass, and lightly pinching it.

I slap his hand away*Its not on the menu..* I say, walking away, as soon as I do, Butters comes walking beside me *I uh, saw what Kenny did back there. I apologize for his perverted actions..* He says, giving me an apologetic look.

*Its fine..* I say, sighing.

*Great, and Claire, I was wondering, maybe we can be uh, volleyball partners?* He asks, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

*Sure* I say, shrugging my shoulders

*And I know that you-wait, really?* he says, stopping his own sentence..

*Yeah..it'll be fun..* I say, running to class.

after I get dressed , I go out to the court.

the teacher tells half the class to go outside for volleyball, so me and butters go outside,its a nice day out, the suns shining, and its not cold.

We won't be going until out mini tournament is over, so me and butters sit in a tree, I take out my notepad, and start drawing, after I finish, its a drawing of me and Butters, sitting at the tree,

Butters sees it.

*Wow, uh, that's a great drawing Claire..* he says, smiling.

*Thanks, Butters.* I say, smiling back.

*Yeah, I can draw too, but not as good as that* he says, pointing out the details in the tree.

*I can help you, we can go to your house after school* I say, looking up at him, its a little obvious he is looking down my shirt, but, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, he's probably not trying to.

Damn these big things..

*Ya would? that would be great!* he says, jumping up and smiling.

After school, we walk over to his house, and, instantly, flop our backpacks onto his living room floor, on the way there, he told me his parents are gone for the week, this makes it easier.

I pose in the living room in front of the table, where he is sitting, looking up at me occasionally.

My hands are on my hips, and I'm slightly leaning to the left.

After a few minutes, he tells me he's finished, and hands me the notepad.

*Its good, but, the hair needs some working on, that's the hardest part.*i say, smiling at him.

*Thanks. Now can we go play with my Legos?* he asks me.

*Sure..* I say as he leads me up to his room, he sits in a black comfy looking chair, I walk up to him

*But I wanted to sit in that one..* I pout, frowning at him

*Oh geez, uh, you can sit in my lap then..I guess.. * he says, and I do, but, I can feel something growing under my butt, weird.., he reaches his arms around me and takes some Legos, putting them together*See, you place them together like this*, he says, and shows me what to do, I take two pieces and jam them together, they won't fit.

*No, like this..* he says, taking the back of my hands and gently leading them to stick the two pieces together.

*Thanks..* I say, blushing wildly, he sees this, and turns me around so I'm facing him, he's blushing too, and I look down. he's hard..

*Oh geez.. I understand if you want to leave no-* he's shushed by me kissing him on the lips, we sit there, kissing for awhile, then I pull away

*That was, that was great..* I say, panting for breath..

*Y-yeah, that was really fun..* He says, smiling at me.

Next morning, I wake up at Butters house, on his bed, the blankets around me, I'm completely naked, I look around, rubbing my eyes, its Saturday. *Butters?..* I call for him, pull on my bra and stuff, and walk downstairs, to find Butters, on the table in the kitchen, two plates of waffles sitting there, fresh

*Good morning* he smiles.

*You made these?..* I look around to see if anybody else was here, nobody..

*Yeah, come have some, they're good* he motions for me to sit in the seat, which I do, and I try the waffles, they are good..

*These are amazing..* I say, eating the whole plate, he gets up and takes it, giving me a kiss on the cheek before putting it in the sink

*Yeah..* he says, and returns to pick his own plate up, and put it in the sink, he then leads me into the living room, where we sit, and watch TV, cuddling together.

*Wow, last night was..* I stop my sentence

*Amazing?* Butters fills it in for me, giving me a peck on the cheek

*Y-yeah..* I say, looking around for my backpack, finding it, and pulling out my phone, reading several texts from Bebe, and several from Heidi, each asking where I am.

I tell them at home.

Going back onto the couch, I playfully tackle Butters, tickling him and everything, then I just lay on top of him, and watch TV, its the news.

Apparently, some faire is coming to the town of south park, free entry.

I look at Butters, who looks back at me in return

*Will you take me there?* I ask him, smiling.

*Of course I will..* He smiles back, and kisses me on the lips.

He pulls away, and we just stay there a few moments..

I kiss him, and don't pull out, I take his shirt right off, and smirk at him

Later on, when I'm finished, my head right next to it, its still hard, I pant heavily, trying to breathe..

*My mouths kind of sore..* I say, feeling and making sure all of my teeth are there.

*D-do you need something? Tylenol?* Butters asks me, preparing to stand up.

*Nah, I'm okay, your just my first..* I say, smiling.

*I-I am?..* he asks, twiddling with his thumbs.

*Yeah..* I say, quietly.

*M-my first was Bebe..* he says, smiling shyly.

*How did you get her?* I say, looking him in the eye.

*What do you mean?* he asks, innocently

*I've been trying to get her for years, and you already did? how?!* I say, my eyes are wide open now, I'm intent on finding out.

*Well, I don't know, it just kind of happened..* he says, sighing.

*Okay then. Moving on.. if you aren't too shy, Bebe and Heidi want me to come to the mall, I don't want to leave you here all alone..* I say, looking at him,

*Of course I'll go with you, Claire.* he says, bouncing up and pulling up his pants.

*Well, I should get my clothes..* I say, walking upstairs, and throwing on my black shirt and the skinny jeans.

Later on, we reach the mall and meet up with Bebe and Heidi at the mall entrance, and start walking.

*Hey Claire. Why is Butters with you..?* Bebe asks, and Heidi nods in agreement to the question.

*Well I-* I start to say my reply, but Butters spoke up.

*She's, uh, babysitting me for the week..*Butters says, eyeing me and then going back to Bebe.

Bebe giggles at this, and smiles at me*Does this means your plans are plugged up for the week?..* she asks, pouting.

Such a cute pout..

*We can hang out at Butters house and stuff..*

*I mean, we can't be alone, but..* I say, looking at her apologetically

*That's okay, we can hang out any time we want, its just a week. Plus if Butters sleeps over any friends houses, we can hangout!* Bebe smiles at me,

She always finds ways around things..

*True, hey, lets go buy clothes!* I ay,

which makes both Bebe and Heidi squeal, both saying

*I was waiting for you to say that!*

they dash off to the nearest store, a shop for dresses.

Great..

When me and Butters walk in, Heidi is already trying on a dress, Bebe sitting on a little bench, me and Butters sit with her.

*She already picked one that fast?* I say, a bit amazed.

*Well, no. we just picked out a bunch, and I'm going to judge her on it, you guys can help if you want!*

Just as she says that, Heidi comes out, a light blue dress that kind of reminds me of Cinderella, or any princess

*Looks great!* Me and Butters both agree, but bebe isn't liking it so much maybe its the blue.

Heidi sees this too, so she frowns and goes to try on a new dress

She comes out in a white dress, kind of like something somebody would wear to a prom, I like it too,

This time, we all agree, so Heidi changes into her normal clothes and picks up the dress,

*Your turn Bebe!* Heidi says, sitting down

Bebe's trying on dresses too?

I look at Butters, apparently we are both blushing

Funny.

*Alright, alright, I'll try on some dresses..* Bebe says, getting up and walking to the pile of dresses, picking one out and going into the dress room,

minutes later she comes out in a pink dress,

the design is kind of like scales on the chest part, but the bottom part is like a normal skirt, it looks okay.

*Its good on you, but the design is kind of, eh..* I say, both Butters and Heidi agree to this.

She sighs and goes back in the room with a new dress.

Later on in the day, we are leaving the mall

*That was fun!* Bebe says, smiling

*Yeah!* Heidi agrees

*Yeah, it was pretty fun, but me and Butters should probably go..* I say, looking at Butters, his head is down

*Aw.. Alright.. I'll text you!* Bebe says, stopping and smiling at me,

then hugging me.

it felt strange, she's never hugged me before..

I hug her back, and we part ways.

When we get back to Butters' house, he instantly sits on the couch and says

*That was awkward, I haven't talked to Bebe in weeks..*,

*Yeah, and she hugged me, that was pretty different..* I say, blushing.

*And, you didn't have to do the babysitting thing, that's just degrading to yourself..* I say, looking at him.

*I know, I know, but, I didn't want you to tell her about. That..*He blushes

*Right..anyways, you have any friends you want to come over, or any friends that you can hang with?..*

I ask him, sighing.

*Well, yes actually..*


	2. Butters isn't home right now

I clench my hands into the bed like claws digging into skin, letting out deep moans. *Faster. Faster..*

I barely manage to get out, breathing heavily.

I sit up..*More fantasies?...* I say, rubbing my eyes

I jump off the bed, throw on my normal t-shirt, one that has sleeves built inside it, all black, then I pull up my normal tight skinny jeans.

And put on my shoes.

I run off to the bathroom, frantically grabbing my toothbrush quickly applying toothpaste, and brushing my teeth until they get their normal sparkle.

Running out, I grab my backpack and basically sprint for the bus, I always miss it.

the second I reach the bus, the door closes, and the lady yells at me.

Butters is sitting there, on the sidewalk, waiting for me, he looks up at me and his eyes light up*Oh geez, well..it looks like we both missed the bus again* He smiles, gets up, and we walk together.

I'm starting to get the idea he likes walking with me..

We get to school, and part ways, I go to my locker and open it, Kenny is already at his, and, with my luck, his locker is right next to mine..

*Hey there beautiful* He says, smirking, already running a hand through my hair.

*What do you want, Kenny?..* I say, rolling my eyes.

*I want that sweet ass of yours* he says, lowering his hands down to my ass, and lightly pinching it.

I slap his hand away*Its not on the menu..* I say, walking away, as soon as I do, Butters comes walking beside me *I uh, saw what Kenny did back there. I apologize for his perverted actions..* He says, giving me an apologetic look.

*Its fine..* I say, sighing.

*Great, and Claire, I was wondering, maybe we can be uh, volleyball partners?* He asks, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

*Sure* I say, shrugging my shoulders

*And I know that you-wait, really?* he says, stopping his own sentence..

*Yeah..it'll be fun..* I say, running to class.

after I get dressed , I go out to the court.

the teacher tells half the class to go outside for volleyball, so me and butters go outside,its a nice day out, the suns shining, and its not cold.

We won't be going until out mini tournament is over, so me and butters sit in a tree, I take out my notepad, and start drawing, after I finish, its a drawing of me and Butters, sitting at the tree,

Butters sees it.

*Wow, uh, that's a great drawing Claire..* he says, smiling.

*Thanks, Butters.* I say, smiling back.

*Yeah, I can draw too, but not as good as that* he says, pointing out the details in the tree.

*I can help you, we can go to your house after school* I say, looking up at him, its a little obvious he is looking down my shirt, but, I'm not going to make a big deal out of it, he's probably not trying to.

Damn these big things..

*Ya would? that would be great!* he says, jumping up and smiling.

After school, we walk over to his house, and, instantly, flop our backpacks onto his living room floor, on the way there, he told me his parents are gone for the week, this makes it easier.

I pose in the living room in front of the table, where he is sitting, looking up at me occasionally.

My hands are on my hips, and I'm slightly leaning to the left.

After a few minutes, he tells me he's finished, and hands me the notepad.

*Its good, but, the hair needs some working on, that's the hardest part.*i say, smiling at him.

*Thanks. Now can we go play with my Legos?* he asks me.

*Sure..* I say as he leads me up to his room, he sits in a black comfy looking chair, I walk up to him

*But I wanted to sit in that one..* I pout, frowning at him

*Oh geez, uh, you can sit in my lap then..I guess.. * he says, and I do, but, I can feel something growing under my butt, weird.., he reaches his arms around me and takes some Legos, putting them together*See, you place them together like this*, he says, and shows me what to do, I take two pieces and jam them together, they won't fit.

*No, like this..* he says, taking the back of my hands and gently leading them to stick the two pieces together.

*Thanks..* I say, blushing wildly, he sees this, and turns me around so I'm facing him, he's blushing too, and I look down. he's hard..

*Oh geez.. I understand if you want to leave no-* he's shushed by me kissing him on the lips, we sit there, kissing for awhile, then I pull away

*That was, that was great..* I say, panting for breath..

*Y-yeah, that was really fun..* He says, smiling at me.

Next morning, I wake up at Butters house, on his bed, the blankets around me, I'm completely naked, I look around, rubbing my eyes, its Saturday. *Butters?..* I call for him, pull on my bra and stuff, and walk downstairs, to find Butters, on the table in the kitchen, two plates of waffles sitting there, fresh

*Good morning* he smiles.

*You made these?..* I look around to see if anybody else was here, nobody..

*Yeah, come have some, they're good* he motions for me to sit in the seat, which I do, and I try the waffles, they are good..

*These are amazing..* I say, eating the whole plate, he gets up and takes it, giving me a kiss on the cheek before putting it in the sink

*Yeah..* he says, and returns to pick his own plate up, and put it in the sink, he then leads me into the living room, where we sit, and watch TV, cuddling together.

*Wow, last night was..* I stop my sentence

*Amazing?* Butters fills it in for me, giving me a peck on the cheek

*Y-yeah..* I say, looking around for my backpack, finding it, and pulling out my phone, reading several texts from Bebe, and several from Heidi, each asking where I am.

I tell them at home.

Going back onto the couch, I playfully tackle Butters, tickling him and everything, then I just lay on top of him, and watch TV, its the news.

Apparently, some faire is coming to the town of south park, free entry.

I look at Butters, who looks back at me in return

*Will you take me there?* I ask him, smiling.

*Of course I will..* He smiles back, and kisses me on the lips.

He pulls away, and we just stay there a few moments..

I kiss him, and don't pull out, I take his shirt right off, and smirk at him

Later on, when I'm finished, my head right next to it, its still hard, I pant heavily, trying to breathe..

*My mouths kind of sore..* I say, feeling and making sure all of my teeth are there.

*D-do you need something? Tylenol?* Butters asks me, preparing to stand up.

*Nah, I'm okay, your just my first..* I say, smiling.

*I-I am?..* he asks, twiddling with his thumbs.

*Yeah..* I say, quietly.

*M-my first was Bebe..* he says, smiling shyly.

*How did you get her?* I say, looking him in the eye.

*What do you mean?* he asks, innocently

*I've been trying to get her for years, and you already did? how?!* I say, my eyes are wide open now, I'm intent on finding out.

*Well, I don't know, it just kind of happened..* he says, sighing.

*Okay then. Moving on.. if you aren't too shy, Bebe and Heidi want me to come to the mall, I don't want to leave you here all alone..* I say, looking at him,

*Of course I'll go with you, Claire.* he says, bouncing up and pulling up his pants.

*Well, I should get my clothes..* I say, walking upstairs, and throwing on my black shirt and the skinny jeans.

Later on, we reach the mall and meet up with Bebe and Heidi at the mall entrance, and start walking.

*Hey Claire. Why is Butters with you..?* Bebe asks, and Heidi nods in agreement to the question.

*Well I-* I start to say my reply, but Butters spoke up.

*She's, uh, babysitting me for the week..*Butters says, eyeing me and then going back to Bebe.

Bebe giggles at this, and smiles at me*Does this means your plans are plugged up for the week?..* she asks, pouting.

Such a cute pout..

*We can hang out at Butters house and stuff..*

*I mean, we can't be alone, but..* I say, looking at her apologetically

*That's okay, we can hang out any time we want, its just a week. Plus if Butters sleeps over any friends houses, we can hangout!* Bebe smiles at me,

She always finds ways around things..

*True, hey, lets go buy clothes!* I ay,

which makes both Bebe and Heidi squeal, both saying

*I was waiting for you to say that!*

they dash off to the nearest store, a shop for dresses.

Great..

When me and Butters walk in, Heidi is already trying on a dress, Bebe sitting on a little bench, me and Butters sit with her.

*She already picked one that fast?* I say, a bit amazed.

*Well, no. we just picked out a bunch, and I'm going to judge her on it, you guys can help if you want!*

Just as she says that, Heidi comes out, a light blue dress that kind of reminds me of Cinderella, or any princess

*Looks great!* Me and Butters both agree, but bebe isn't liking it so much maybe its the blue.

Heidi sees this too, so she frowns and goes to try on a new dress

She comes out in a white dress, kind of like something somebody would wear to a prom, I like it too,

This time, we all agree, so Heidi changes into her normal clothes and picks up the dress,

*Your turn Bebe!* Heidi says, sitting down

Bebe's trying on dresses too?

I look at Butters, apparently we are both blushing

Funny.

*Alright, alright, I'll try on some dresses..* Bebe says, getting up and walking to the pile of dresses, picking one out and going into the dress room,

minutes later she comes out in a pink dress,

the design is kind of like scales on the chest part, but the bottom part is like a normal skirt, it looks okay.

*Its good on you, but the design is kind of, eh..* I say, both Butters and Heidi agree to this.

She sighs and goes back in the room with a new dress.

Later on in the day, we are leaving the mall

*That was fun!* Bebe says, smiling

*Yeah!* Heidi agrees

*Yeah, it was pretty fun, but me and Butters should probably go..* I say, looking at Butters, his head is down

*Aw.. Alright.. I'll text you!* Bebe says, stopping and smiling at me,

then hugging me.

it felt strange, she's never hugged me before..

I hug her back, and we part ways.

When we get back to Butters' house, he instantly sits on the couch and says

*That was awkward, I haven't talked to Bebe in weeks..*,

*Yeah, and she hugged me, that was pretty different..* I say, blushing.

*And, you didn't have to do the babysitting thing, that's just degrading to yourself..* I say, looking at him.

*I know, I know, but, I didn't want you to tell her about. That..*He blushes

*Right..anyways, you have any friends you want to come over, or any friends that you can hang with?..*

I ask him, sighing.

*Well, yes actually..*


End file.
